majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Drug Fiend
Brenda's investigation of the murder of a cancer doctor brings up issues with her father's illness. The Victim Murder Investigation *Doctor Christopher Brady **Oncologist who was strangled with IV tubing. **Murdered after he discovered that Wally Sanders was selling him fake chemotherapy drugs. Fake Chemo Investigation *Rita Lee **Stage 3 pancreatic cancer patient. **Treated by Doctor Brady with Wally Sanders drugs. **Hates Doctor Parr and city clinics due to normal chemo side effects. **Discovered by Doctor Morales to have been receiving fake chemo and thus not really treated for her cancer. *Hundreds of unnamed cancer patients **Treated with Wally Sanders' phony cancer drugs. **Many died as a result of not receiving proper cancer treatment. **The patients of as many as forty different oncologists defrauded by Sanders. The Suspects *Wally Sanders **Supplier of "discount" cancer drugs worth $10,000 each. **In reality selling fake drugs while making millions of dollars in the process. **Murdered Doctor Christopher Brady when he discovered the truth. **Defrauded at least forty different doctors. **Has potentially hundreds of victims due to his widespread fraud. **Considered a mass murderer by Major Crimes. Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Brenda becomes concerned about her father's health as he is having bad side effects to the chemotherapy. Brenda plans on flying her parents out to Los Angeles to help find Clay another doctor that can better help him. During the case, Doctor Parr reveals that he is considered one of the top physicians in the country in regards to chemotherapy side effects which Brenda's later checking confirms. At the end of the episode, Brenda convinces Doctor Parr to help her father out. Guest Cast Recurring Roles *Jonathan Del Arco Dr. Morales *Ransford Doherty Coroner's Investigator Kendall Guest Stars *Shanti Lowry Ann Mason *Lennie Loftin Dr. Stephen Parr *Tim Martin Gleason Wally Sanders *Michelle L. Gardner Lori Shaw *Akiko Morison Rita Lee Locations Episode Notes *This episode was rated US TV-14-LV. *Original International Air Dates: Canada: July 25, 2012 on Super Channel 1 / Super Channel 1 HD Finland: September 24, 2012 on MTV3 Czech Republic: December 17, 2012 on Prima LOVE Turkey: January 8, 2013 on CNBC-e Trivia *Much ado is made over Dr. Parr not releasing the names of patients seen by the practice on the day of the murder. Ann Mason cites the federal government's Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) to bolster Dr. Parr's refusal. In point of fact, HIPAA allows release of identifying information to police -- name, birth date, social security number and physical description among others -- for purposes of investigation. By claiming the patients present as suspects or material witnesses, Brenda could have done an end run around both of them with one of her patented creative truths. *We learn that Capt. Raydor married a lawyer who became a drunk and a gambler and has been separated from him for 20 years. This is further expanded upon in the spinoff series Major Crimes where her estranged and later ex-husband Jack Raydor appears as a recurring character. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes